onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bang
Bang (バング) also known as Silver Fang ( シルバーファング, Shirubā Fangu) is an S-Class, rank 3, superhero for the Heroes Association, settled in Z-City. Bang owns a dojo passed down from generations, and uses the fighting style, the Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist. He has an older brother named Bomb, who is a master of Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. Appearance Bang is an old man with white-spiky hair, thick eyebrows and a thick mustache. He has distinct wrinkles on his face, a squarish chin and has slightly tan skin. He wears a dark shirt, light colored pants and kung fu shoes. Bang has been shown to be, despite his age, very muscular. Bang colored.png|Bang in color Bang physique.png|Bang's muscles Personality Bang has a serious personality: he acts calm and does not seem to be afraid at the prospect of stopping a dragon-level disaster meteor. Unlike many of the other heroes in the series, Bang also prefers to be called by his name. Bang is also well grounded in the ethics of a hero: he calls the other S-class heroes heartless, the ones nearby for forgetting about the disaster in Z City and the others for attending to their own problems instead. Additionally, when witnessing Tanktop Black Hole accuse Saitama of the civilians' misery, Bang watches from a distance without interfering, noting that heroes will normally have to deal with the lack of appreciation for their actions and take responsibility. Later, when Charanko confronts Saitama with praise of the martial arts master's skill and hero rank, Bang angrily warns Charanko not to embarrass him, outright stating that Saitama is many times stronger than he is. Perhaps due to losing all but one of his disciples to his former top disciple Garou, on top of his old age and his remaining disciple's incompetence, Bang also eagerly looks for new disciples to succeed him. After stating that he would not want the meteorite to fall on Z City as it would erase his dojo, Bang quickly demonstrates his Ryuusui Gansai Ken (Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist), only to realize that Genos had already disappeared. Later, he invites Saitama and Genos to his dojo claiming to show them something interesting, only to demonstrate the Ryuusui Gansai Ken much to the disinterest of his guests. Plot Giant Meteor Arc Bang is left with an impossible task by the Heroes Association, to stop a meteor of a Dragon-level disaster that is on a collision course towards Z-City. At the Heroes Association, he meets Genos to whom he explains the disaster. However, he claims that it is an impossible task and advises Genos to evacuate the city. When the siren signals warning everyone to evacuate, Genos wonders what Bang is going to do, to which Bang replies that he will protect his dojo. He turns around and asks Genos if he has ever heard of the Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist fighting style, but to his surprise Genos has already left the building. Bang later shows up when Genos is preparing to attack the meteor. He sees that Genos is freaking out and calms him down. Bang then watches as Genos attempts to and fails to destroy the meteor. Saitama then shows up and destroys the meteor and Bang uses his martial arts to destroy fragments of the meteor from hitting Genos and then carries him away when the building collapses. Bang makes a small appearance standing on a roof watching Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole as they attempt to break Saitama. He solemnly notes that Saitama, like all heroes, will have to bear this hatred even for their beneficial actions and take responsibility for it even when they do not deserve it and hopes that the hero industry will not break him on his road to become a hero. When the two Tanktop heroes declare a public challenge against Saitama, Bang notes that it is the common "newbie crushing" tactic but notes that due to their overwhelming desire in trying to defeat Saitama, they will be the ones defeated. He then leaves, noting that the problem has been solved. S-Class Hero Arc Bang is seen at his dojo demonstrating his technique for Saitama and Genos. When he asks the two whether they would like to attempt the technique, they refuse, causing Charanko to attempt to battle with Genos only to submit just as quickly. Upon inquiry as to the whereabouts of the rest of his students, Bang tells the story of his student, Garou, and of how he was forced to punish and expel Garou after the student lost control and attacked and defeated several of the other skilled members of Bang's dojo. Saitama comments on Bang's strength, prompting Charanko into uproar once again, this time over Saitama's ignorance of the legendary Silver Fang, and Bang reprimands his student for speaking out of turn to Saitama, whom Bang recognizes as several times stronger than himself. A messenger from the Heroes Association then arrives and informs Bang that all S-Class Heroes have been summoned to A-City HQ due to a major crisis. Upon arrival at HQ, Bang, Saitama, and Genos encounter Atomic Samurai, who recognizes Bang and Genos but not Saitama. Greeting Atomic Samurai in turn, Bang informs him of who Saitama is and expresses great confidence in Saitama's strength, stating that Saitama will soon make it to the top of S-Class. Bang is next shown at his seat in the meeting, asking about the reason the S-Class heroes have been called. Later, A-City has been invaded by, initially the Sky King, but later by the Dark Matter Thieves after the Sky King's death and the destruction of the city itself. Bang participated in engaging the enemies in combat along with Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat and Pri-Pri-Prisoner. During their fight against Melzalgald, Metal Bat exposes his weakness by destroying the vital marble that allows Melzalgald to regenerate, thereby allowing the four S-Class heroes to successfully counterattack. Bang happens to aim at one of the marbles, but in the process, he let his guard down and received a direct blow to the side and was sent flying across the field.Garou Arc Garou Arc During the Hero Hunt by Garou, Charanko was "expelled" from his training and the dojo, only to find out later that Bang possibly only want to protect him from Garou, who is hunting the heroes down and becoming a well known threat to the Heroes Association. Bang fears that his own strength isn't enough to stop Garou, and called for help from his older brother Bomb. When they found the Tanktop Brothers, Licenseless-Rider, and Charanko was brutally beaten by Garou, they are too late to find him. Bang fail to protect his last disciple because he ignore his secret warning on not to approach Garou. Abilities Being the third ranked S-Class hero, Bang is very powerful. He has been shown to be able to destroy meteor fragments with his bare hands. *'Immense Durability': Bang is shown to be amazingly resilient as he was able to survive a direct hit from Melzalgald *'Immense Strength': Bang has been shown to be able to destroy meteor fragments with his bare hands. Techniques * Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist: Bang's martial art. It has been shown to be relatively powerful, destroying meteor fragments easily. He's able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. He is skilled enough to redirect powerful and fatal attacks that might come his way as well as applying devastating impact with his martial skills. Later when Bang demonstrates the fist to Saitama and Genos, Charanko describes Bang, or at least his usage of the martial art, "leading his enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class